1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a practice device for checking the alignment, in particular, of a body part and/or a longitudinal axis of the body of a person. The invention further relates to the use of a practice device. Finally, the invention relates to a method for aligning, in particular, the longitudinal axis of the body and/or a body part of a person relative to an underlying surface.
2. Prior Art
When golf is being played, a golf ball is struck by a person, in particular a golfer, with the aid of a golf club. The so-called golf swing with which the golf club is moved by the person's use of his/her body relative to the golf ball is decisive for an accurately directed and successful execution of a strike. A good golf swing is distinguished in that the club is rotated with the aid of the arms, the shoulders and the upper body about an imaginary axis, the so-called longitudinal axis of the body through the head and backbone. It is largely undesired in this case for there to be a displacement of this axis during the golf swing, for example laterally or forward and/or back by movement of the upper body.
It is usual for the axis to be maintained during the golf swing by having a further person, such as a golf teacher, to monitor it by observing the golfer. This is required because the golfer himself has virtually no possibility to observe the alignment of his own body axis during his movement. It is therefore necessary in general to consult a second person for practice. It is therefore, in particular, impossible for him to improve his golf swing independently without the help of a third party.